For as long as there have been bathtubs, the removal of accumulated soap scum, dirt and/or mildew from the interior surface of the bathtub has been a difficult and unsavory chore. The interior shape and curvature of the bathtub contributes to the difficult nature of the task as does the fact that bathtubs are often surrounded on three sides by walls.
Heretofore, scrub brushes and other cleaning implements have not effectively combined efficient bathtub scouring motion with relatively even distribution of leverage, stable thrust and application of cleaning force. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,779 of Wheeler discloses a bathtub cleaning device which includes a pair of narrow resilient members secured to the upper surface of a sponge. However, the narrow resilient members of the Wheeler device support only a small percentage of the surface area of the sponge, causing uneven distribution of the cleaning force applied over the entire surface area of the sponge resulting in uneven cleaning.
Furthermore, brushes or mops that do not employ both rounded and flat scrubbing surfaces with a rigid support structure underlying the entire surface area of the scrubber material lack certainty of scouring potential.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a scrubbing implement which is (1) inexpensive, (2) structurally sound with efficient leverage to accommodate stable thrusting cleaning movements, (3) simple and comfortable to use, (4) able to effectively clean enclosure surfaces which are cumbersome to reach from alongside the bathtub, (5) provided with detachable, replaceable scrubber heads that provide choices as to scrubber materials selected for addressing a plurality of surfaces to be cleaned in a variety of cleaning situations, and (6) adapted to cleanse both curved or right-angle edges adjacent flat surfaces by means of a plurality of scrubber head surface shapes which conform to the curves, corners and flat surfaces of a bathtub.